


Mr. Sunshine

by kerfuffle171



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Grinding, Hide gets a certain partime job, Hide is a Literal Ball of Sunshine, Human Nagachika Hideyoshi, I don't know which kind, Implied Smut, Kind of a crack fic but not really, M/M, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Smutty, Some kind of brain cell wrote this, Teasing, With a Fat Ass, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerfuffle171/pseuds/kerfuffle171
Summary: Hide gets a part-time job to earn some money. After some odd incidents, Kaneki decides to follow Hide one night and figure out what he's up to. What he finds is not what he bargained for. But he can work with it.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Mr. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another re-upload of a fic I wrote five years ago and deleted, but deserves to see the light of day for those who want it. While I'm no longer active in TG, I hope this makes you smile.
> 
> Disclaimer: I probably fucked up some grammar, but this is unedited from five years ago. Sorry for any issues.

Something was wrong.

For three months now, Hide had started keeping strange hours at the new job he got at a 24-hour convenience store. Though he never hesitated to tell Kaneki what shift he was working, the hours were still strange to say the least, and they varied as he got more and more comfortable with the job. Late at night, Hide would laugh and tell him about some wild stories when he got home. Pretty soon, Kaneki was fairly happy with the job, though Hide always seemed to get the night shifts. He supposed it was because he was new.

Still, there was a niggling doubt at the back of his mind. And that doubt only grew when Kaneki, doing a load of laundry, fixed one of Hide’s inside-out shorts and saw a little flash of white. The shorts themselves stunk of cigarettes and booze, but that wasn’t new. Hide has told Kaneki that sometimes he went out with his coworkers after their shift to a bar, and while Hide didn’t drink or smoke, Kaneki knew how much he loved people and talking, so he had just sighed.

Picking up the little white card with a simple number and address on it, Kaneki flipped it over. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. There was a…a man…on a pole…without clothes, or, he should say, lacking clothes that covered what they were supposed to cover! The skimpy leather outfit left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and Kaneki could really have gone without seeing it.

There was a name in bold red script across the top, a snake woven through the letters that leered with bright yellow eyes. SINNER’S PARADISE. 

What? was the only thing that popped up in Kaneki’s mind. He really didn’t know how to react. Why would Hide have that on him?

Kaneki wanted to ask him, but Hide was at work. He didn’t think Hide would cheat on him with someone else, so he wondered how it got in his pocket. Maybe one of his coworkers went there and wanted Hide to go with him next time? Maybe someone who worked there had given him the card, thinking he might be a possible patron? Kaneki just couldn’t fathom it.

So, he did the logical thing.

He straight out asked him.

Hide’s eyes bulged at the card pinched between Kaneki’s thumb and forefinger. “Where did you get that?”

“From your shorts; it was tucked into the pocket.” Kaneki didn’t sound angry, and he didn’t look angry, for which Hide was thankful.

Hide ruffled his hair, groaning a bit at the hassle. “My stupid coworker gave it to me. He goes there all the time and tried to get me to go with him, thinking I was single. When I told him I had a boyfriend, he immediately apologized. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“That’s what I figured,” Kaneki said, crumpling the card and throwing it in the trash. “I just wanted to hear it from your mouth.”

“Don’t worry, I’m definitely not cheating on you. I love you too much to do that,” Hide said, walking forward and wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s waist.

“I’m not worried about this. And I love you, too, Hide,” Kaneki added, leaning down to gently kiss him.

When he pulled back, he had a mischievous grin. “Still, I think you should show me just how much you love me after making me look at that card. I saw much more of that stranger than I should have.”

Hide matched Kaneki’s grin, making Kaneki yank him forward and bend him over backwards as he ravished his mouth, easily supporting all of Hide’s weight. When Hide was pulled upright, his cheeks were flushed and he grabbed Kaneki’s wrist and tugged him towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them with a sinful smile.  
\---

The next night, after classes, Hide went off to work, and Kaneki seemed content to sit in his reading chair with the new novel he had picked up earlier.

After ten minutes of reading, Kaneki got up and slipped on a sweater, leaving the warmth of the apartment. He paused outside and inhaled, easily picking out his lover’s scent. He felt guilty about doing this, but he needed to know. Last night, after Kaneki had stripped Hide of his clothes, he had noticed something. There had been some, albeit faint, marks on Hide’s thighs and it had given him pause. He couldn’t quite discern what the marks were from, but they worried him all the same, and so, here he was, following Hide as he went off to work.

Kaneki followed at an easy pace. He knew how to track, and tracking someone like Hide who was covered not only in his own scent, but in Kaneki’s scent, was too easy. Kaneki frowned. He didn’t like the idea of other Ghouls being able to track him without that much effort. Hmmm. He’d have to do something about that later.

It was about fifteen minutes when Kaneki’s trace of Hide turned left and went up the next street. Stepping around the corner, Kaneki saw the bright neon lights of a strip club. Specifically, to the club called SINNER’S PARADISE.

Now he was confused. Hide hadn’t lied to him; at least, Kaneki hadn’t thought he did. Hide was a good liar, even though he didn’t do it often, so what had made him lie about the card?

Hurrying over to the door, he slipped in the line, which was mixed with men and women and…Ghouls. Immediately, Kaneki went on alert, self-consciously tugging at the strands of the black wig covering his normal, easily recognizable white hair. It was a good thing he hadn’t worn his eyepatch.

He laid low until he came face to face with the bouncer, a very large ghoul. The man sniffed a bit and eyed him, asking for an admittance fee and Kaneki’s ID. He handed over both to the man, making himself small and unassuming, though he wanted to rip the man’s throat out. Several nights, Kaneki had smelled faint traces of Ghouls on Hide, and this man was one of them.

The man waved him through. As he entered the low-lit area, he heard the beginnings of a song about large snakes and…buns? He let that go, though, as he looked to the stage.

There were three dancers on stage, two women and one man, each clad in skimpy leather outfits, fishnets and sky-high black pumps. As he watched, the two women went off to poles on the sides of the stage while the man worked his way to the pole in the middle of the room, walking down the runway.

Kaneki scanned the crowd as the song continued, thumping through the room. His nose was thrown off by all the scents clustered in such a small space. When his eyes wandered back to the stage, he was astonished to see a…very familiar ass snapping back and forth. He dropped down and pushed his legs out, bobbing his ass even more, at an almost unbelievable speed. His face was turned over his shoulder, and he eyed the crowd surrounding his platform with a hungry face before standing and swinging a leg over the pole, suddenly dropping his weight so he could flip upside down. One fishnet-clad leg wrapped high around the pole, while the other swayed back and forth, holding the gaze of all the men and women as he danced to the lewd song.

When it finished, Hide slowly slid down the pole, falling sensually to his knees and crawling to the edge of the stage. People eagerly threw money at him, which he tucked into the tight booty shorts that barely covered what Kaneki thought he had only seen. After graciously accepting a few more bills, he got up and sauntered off stage, making sure to shake his ass for the cheering crowd.

Kaneki wanted to be jealous, or shocked, or upset, or angry or any mélange of different emotions, but all he wanted to do was laugh. This was what had made him paranoid? Come to think of it, Hide had seemed stronger lately, especially in his core and thighs. So this was the cause of it.

Pressing a hand over his mouth, he looked around for any sign of Hide. He seemed to have gone in the back. Suddenly, a lascivious voice came over the speakers, thanking the two female dancers by their aliases and then saying, “And a big thank you to our up-and-coming sinner, Mr. Sunshine.”

Kaneki couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing at the back of the club. Mr. Sunshine? Oh yes, that was definitely Hide.

After his fit of giggles died down, Kaneki sought out a manager; he definitely wanted to get Hide alone, and in a strip club, there was only one way to do that.

\---

Hide was changing in the dressing room, pulling out all the bills some of the patrons had stuck pretty far down in an effort to grope his ass. He was laughing with one of the girls, Sugar Diamond, when his manager came in, smiling. There was a wad of bills in his hand.

“Mr. Sunshine, some customer just paid triple our rate for a lap dance with you first. Why don’t you go say hello?” he said with a greedy smile. He was really a nice guy, deep down; he just happened to really, really love money, too.

Hide was surprised. Sure, he was popular, but not “triple-the-rate” popular. “Oh,” the manager added, “he also requested you keep the heels on.” There was a knowing look in his eyes, which Hide didn’t understand. 

“That’s fine.” Hide wasn’t about to argue. He slipped into a different outfit, though. In fact, it was his favorite outfit. It resembled a risky version of Kaneki’s battle suit, with geometric cutouts. He slipped on the top, which barely covered his nipples and put on a thong and a pair of too-small leather pants, finishing the sexy ensemble with khol liner and a little clip-on top hat.

Sauntering out, a few of his coworkers smacked him on the ass and wished him luck. “Honey, you know I don’t need luck,” Hide called out, making them shout at him to either come back and fight or go get hit by a train. He snickered.

Hide nodded to the security guard stationed outside the door. Entering the room, the patron was seated in the middle on a simple velvet couch. He wore one of the obligatory white masks and also, surprisingly, a pair of black leather gloves. Creepy, Hide thought, lowering the lights and turning on a song. “Feeling Good” by Muse blasted out of the speakers.

Hide turned and eased his way over, making each step long and slow. His hips sway, and he cocked his head to the side, studying the silent man that watched him. As he reached him, Hide dropped down, spread the customers legs and crawled his way up, making sure to rub his body over every inch he could. “SINNER’S GARDEN would like to thank you for your patronage,” Hide whispered, looping his arms around the man’s neck and grinding his hips back and forth over his crotch to the easy beat.

Hide fingered the back of the man’s neck, then tracing his arms with light, teasing fingertips. He curved them down and scratched a bit down the man’s back and ribs. He moved a little at that, but still didn’t speak, didn’t even really breath. Well, Hide thought, time to have some fun.

Hide eased the man’s legs back together a bit, just enough for Hide to seat himself on the knees. The song switched to “Feeling Myself” and Hide obligingly did just that.

His hands teased down his own exposed chest and abs. After a moment, he glanced up through his lashes at the man, who was watching him intensely from behind the mask. He leaned forward, putting his mouth right by the man’s ear. “I heard you like my heels. They make my ass look good, don’t they?” and he turned around so he could admire how tight the pants were. 

Then he dropped and started grinding with his ass, twerking to the beat. The man stirred a bit as the tightness from the leather gave Hide a bubble butt, as the other girls had told him. After that, he used his ass a lot more, teaching himself to twerk and drive patrons absolutely crazy with the way he could shake it. And besides, the thong Hide had put on was just above the edge of his pants, giving him some extra sex-edge.

The man groaned a bit as Hide continued, and it was fantastic. With this money, he’d be able to get what he wanted for Kaneki. His birthday was in a week on the 20th, and Hide was gonna get him the best gifts he’d ever received.

As the song faded out, Hide got up and walked away, giving the man a show. For some reason, this guy he didn’t mind. Most of the time, the patrons would touch him and grope him, even when he said no, and yet, this guy hadn’t tried to touch him once. Was he not doing something right? He was more offended than he thought he should be.

The slow, sultry version of “Crazy in Love” by Beyonce started, and Hide turned at the end of the room, and put a hand on his cocked hip. He was gonna make this guy freak.

Slowly, Hide walked towards the man, using his best moves and grinding on an invisible pole. When he got to the man, he dropped and slid between his legs, teasing the inside of the man’s thigh as he mouthed the words. This was his favorite song.

He seated himself on the man and gripped his shoulders, swinging his torso out and back, stretching his chest and exposing the pale flesh of his throat. He ran a hand through his hair, rocking his hips, slow and hot as the words escaped his mouth in breathy, needy murmurs. He glided back to the man, pressed flush against him. Hide knocked his forehead against the man’s, grabbing the sides of his face. He stared into the eye slits, whispering and grinding and it was really, really hot.

And Hide still didn’t know why.

Most of the time, he felt a disconnect with the customers, especially those who requested a lap dance. This worried him. He wouldn’t, and couldn’t, cheat on Kaneki, so what made this guy different?

The song came to an end, and Hide slowly moved off the man’s lap. As he turned to go, the man called out a muffled, “Wait.”

Despite himself, Hide paused. He turned and blinked as the man removed the mask and—

Wait.

Fuck.

Hide’s jaw dropped as Kaneki stood from the couch, a little stiff. “I don’t want my Mr. Sunshine to go just yet.”

“K-k-k-k-k-k-kaneki,” Hide stuttered out.

“Mmmm, you’re really something, you know? Teasing me like that. Do you know how hard it was to not touch you?” Kaneki’s tongue flicked out.

Hide gulped. “You’re not angry?”

Kaneki laughed, a bit harshly. “Surprisingly, no. In fact, I rather enjoyed the night.” He removed the gloves which had covered his pale white hands and black nails. He paused a moment before grinning over at Hide. “But it’s not quite over, is it? Let’s go home, where we can finish your little…dance.”

Hide gulped again, eyes popping wide. Then he stopped. “Wait, my shift isn’t over yet.” He sounded disappointed.

Kaneki laughed, carefree and happy. “Yes it is. I arranged it with your manager when I told him who I was and who you were to me. And, of course, the money helped.”

He was so happy, he could cry. “Come on,” Hide said, grabbing his hand. “Come meet my coworkers.”

Hide led him through the back halls and into a bright dressing room with what seemed to be several thousand mirrors littered with garments of every shape, size, color, and pattern. A few of the women and men were in various states of undress, but when they saw Kaneki, they screamed and launched themselves at him, until he was surrounded by people, both clothed and not. Everyone wanted to meet the one that had snatched Hide up.

When Hide was sure Kaneki wasn’t going to get assaulted, he slipped behind a mirror and changed out of the clothes, happily listening to his coworker’s screams and Kaneki’s slight laughs and warm voice. He was so glad Kaneki knew, and even more so that Kaneki wasn’t angry with him. This was all for him anyway.

Hide emerged in normal clothes (though he secretly kept the thong on), and the sea of people parted so Hide could walk over to his boyfriend, say a cheerful goodbye, loop his hand through Kaneki’s and walk towards the doors. Several of his coworkers called out lewd comments, making Hide squirm and blush because, with the way Kaneki was listening to them, he knew at least a few of them would be used on him tonight.

As they walked home, Hide told Kaneki his reason for getting the job and how secretive he had had to be. Kaneki listened quietly, lost in thought until they came to their apartment.

As Hide and Kaneki walked through the doors, Kaneki spun Hide around and pushed him against the nearest wall. Hide moaned, and Kaneki took advantage of that to slip his tongue in Hide’s mouth. He moaned again, too hot, too horny, and covered in entirely too many clothes.

Fuck, Hide thought as Kaneki broke the kiss to bite and suck his way down Hide’s neck. “Well?” Kaneki asked, pausing. Hide looked at him, saw the sinful grin, and had to grab the wall for support so he wouldn’t collapse. “Show me what you’ve got, Mr. Sunshine.”


End file.
